The invention is based on a chip catcher and a system comprised of a chip catcher and a safety guard for a power tool, in particular a hand-guided power tool.
When working with hand-guided circular saws and similar power tools such as planers, routers, and the like, large quantities of chips are produced that are conveyed from a safety guard to the outside, either directly or indirectly, by means of a chip ejector, are sucked away by a vacuum connection, or are captured in a chip bag. Typically, a round chip ejector is provided on the side of the safety guard so that the chips are ejected out the side of the power tool. In some cases, ejected chips or a vacuum hose prove inconvenient to a user. Frequently, the chip ejector is embodied so that the vacuum hose or the chip bag can be inserted directly into the chip ejector. In so doing, interfering moments of the vacuum hose can impinge on the saw blade.
There are also known hand-guided circular saws whose round chip ejector extends back parallel to the safety guard. If the saw is operated without the vacuum hose or chip bag connected, the user can get in the way of the flow of chips.
Alternatively, there are known hand-guided circular saws that eject the chips next to the hand-guided circular saw at a low speed by means of a chip chute. A dust bag or vacuum hose can only be attached by means of an adapter, which hinders the function of passive chip catching devices by slowing down the chips.
There are also known safety guards that are able to trap chips. They are provided with a closable vacuum connection fitting. It is problematic that work must always be carried out with the box in place since it is an integral component of the safety guard. If the box is full, it must be emptied, as a result of which work must be interrupted and the entire hand-guided circular saw must be carried to a refuse container.
A chip bag is in fact removable, but has the disadvantage that the porous envelope material constitutes an air resistance so that only part of the chip-laden air flows into the chip bag while a significant portion of the chips escape to the outside through other openings in the safety guard.